Annabel
(5ft) |eye = Green |hair = Purple |occupation = Manga Artist |affiliation = Lilith Kingdom |game = V1: 3-4 Manga Artist Annabel (1) |4 seasons = Elegant Sketch Kitten Sketchbook |n3va = 本田和希 }} Annabel is a character in Love Nikki. She is a manga artist that Nikki occasionally runs into during her travels. Bio Appearance Annabel is a short girl who wears a cardigan and earth toned dress. Her purple hair is tied up into two twin pigtails with green ribbons. She has big and bright green eyes and has a pleasant demeanor. Personality Annabel is a lively and eager young girl. She has a wild imagination, always dreaming of scenes that she could draw in her manga. She loves telling people about her stories and enjoys traveling around Miraland for materials and inspiration. She also is very plucky and strong-willed, and near completely devoted to her goal to be a good manga artist - which at times brings her trouble; ie, in the Wasteland-based Wind Deep Legend Event she was in danger of being swept away in wind currents while researching about the warrior Lika and the fortune teller Cassandra, and needed the help of Nikki and her group. History While visiting Cicia Design School, Nikki, Momo and Bobo met Annabel for the first time. She said she visited the gallery for inspiration.V1: 3-4 Manga Artist Annabel (1) They ran into her again after the disaster in the 'Witch and Star Sea' play, and commiserated over what happened. Annabel also told Nikki that she brought inspiration wherever she went.V1: 3-10 Manga Artist Annabel (2) At the Designer's Tea Party, Annabel dragged Nikki away for an impromptu interview about whether she had met any handsome designers in her travels. It was implied that Nikki was unable to give her any such information. They talked about the romantic style of the Republic of Wasteland and how it might make for a good setting for her manga.V1: 5-7 Manga Artist Annabel (3) Annabel met Nikki and her friends again before the Fantasy Styling Contest. She revealed that her manga was published and got great reviews.V1: 9-S1 Manga Artist Annabel (4) Annabel revealed later to Nikki and her friends that another scene of her manga would occur at the Fantasy Styling Contest and said she was there for inspiration.V1: 10-S3 Manga Artist Annabel (5) Before the finals, Nikki wondered who the other finalist will be. Annabel appeared and said it was someone cold-tempered, with beautiful flowing long hair that looked like a china doll.V1: 11-3 Manga Artist Annabel (6) Nikki and her friends ran into Annabel by chance at the Republic of Wasteland, and she talked about her plans for her manga characters to meet there.14-S1 Manga Artist Annabel Manga Annabel's manga is a love story between a male fashion designer and a female stylist. They have a long, epic romance that traverses several volumes. At the ending of the first one, the hero of the story is preparing to make a romantic love confession at Wintermount, Lilith.. After Annabel's manga was first published, it got excellent reviews, and her editor requested that she write a sequel. The sequel includes a scene where the stylist attends the Fantasy Styling Contest, and the designer follows her to give her a surprise. They meet there while the stylist is wearing a Pigeon Kingdom dress. It also includes a scene where the designer gets into trouble with a Wasteland tribe, and the stylist follows him to save him. There are likely also lambs included somewhere in the story. There is a special Xmas volume of the manga that involves the heroine (stylist) chasing the bus that the hero (designer) was on in a tailored dress.Knitted Pattern Annabel says that she takes a lot of inspiration from Nikki for her manga, and the manga is, in fact, based off Nikki.Kitten Sketchbook Bobo is eager to see the main characters get married and asks about it nearly every time she sees Annabel. Relationships Airi Airi is Annabel's high school friend who is also a painter. They enjoy painting together, with Airi being good at oil painting and watercolor. Annabel sent Airi a pendant and got excited when she went to visit her. Annabel speaks of Airi highly, saying that she's always smiling and has long, soft hair.Elegant Sketch Satir Annabel met Satir once when Annabel was collecting material. Together, they found Satir's sheep Bleaty and went to see newborn lambs. As a thank-you, Satir gave Annabel a basket of fresh fruit, which Annabel loved.Satiroth's Sheep Quotes Styling Battle = *"The young beautiful cute n lively manga artist Annabel is here!" — using Smile. *"You don't look like the heroine at all! Negative comment!" — using Critical Eye. *"I decided to take you as the archetype for the heroine of my new [sic]" — using Gift. *"Nikki, don't run! The plot is not completed!" — using Clock. *"A sleeping story from the beautiful manga artist Annabel!" — using Sleeping. Name by Server Trivia * Prior to December 24th, 2017, Annabel's name was localized as Aiko. * Annabel dyed her hair strawberry-and-grape colored after being inspired by anime, in order to keep the pressure of deadlines from scaring her.Fruit Plate References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lilith Kingdom Category:Love Nikki Characters